muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 716: Ray Ramano
Plot Summary There's a wild and crazy crisis going on around in the Muppet Theater.......when suddenly......things begin going zig zag all over the place........and Kermit and the others must ask their guest star, Ray Romano to put an end to it at 1ce. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Ray Romano's dressing room door 5 times.......and tells him '21 2nds 'til curtain'........and Ray agrees to be welcome on the show with them. *'The Muppet Show' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a quacking duck *Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter and Walter sing Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds............... *Kermit thanks Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter and Walter for that opening musical #............... *Pepe shows up and asks Kermit if he can recite poetry onstage........and Kermit thinks for 1 single minute.......but decides to let him do it. *Pepe's Poetry Corner (My Sister is a Sissy): Pepe recites his poem called My Sister is a Sissy.......... *Pigs in Space Sketch # (Black and white/techni-color film camera): Dr. Strangepork invents a black and white/techni-color film camera, which films everything else in black and white or techni-color. *At the Dance Sketch #: Kermit dances romantically with Miss Piggy, and the rest of the Muppet gang dance romantically with their dance partners............. *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #: Uncle Deadly is in the hospital for stress relief syndrome.........but Nurse Piggy (Miss Piggy), Nurse Janice (Janice) and Dr. Bob (Rowlf) tell him that he needs to take some chill pills. *Sam's Editorial Speech: Sam reports that nightmares are combined between the real word and the fantasy world itself.......... *Muppet News Flash: The Newsman announces that he has figured out a solution to find the cure for chicken pox........... *The Swedish Chef Sketch #: The Swedish Chef prepares to make caramel chocolate cupcakes....... but they begin dancing in some sort of a ballroom frenzy. *Muppet Labs Sketch # (Automatic Trivia Game Machine): Bunsen and Beaker test out their latest invention, the Automatic Trivia Game Machine, but for Beaker to answer all 12 trivia questions in total. *Closing Musical #: Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Walter, Rowlf, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Mildred Huxtetter, Robin, Wayne, Wanda, Beauregard, Miss Piggy, Johnny, Sal, Marvin Suggs and Ray Romano sing I Won't Give Up (to the tune of I Will Survive)........... *While Kermit thanks Ray for being on the show with them.............Rowlf walks in to tell them that it has been a good day so far. *Statler: "Do you ever wish that everything else would be back to the way it was?" *Waldorf: "What makes you say that?" *Statler: "Reverse the magical curse of this theater!" *Statler + Waldorf: Wildy Songs and Sketch #s *''Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds'' (performed by Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter and Walter) *Pepe's Poetry Corner-''My Sister is a Sissy'' *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Black and white/techni-color video camera *At the Dance Sketch #-Same as always *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Uncle Deadly as the patient *Sam's Editorial Speech-Nightmares don't exist *Muppet News Flash-A cure for chicken pox *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Caramel chocolate cupcakes *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Automatic Trivia Game Machine *Closing Musical #-''I Won't Give Up'' (to the tune of I Will Survive) (performed by Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Walter, Rowlf, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Mildred Huxtetter, Robin, Wayne, Wanda, Beauregard, Miss Piggy, Johnny, Sal, Marvin Suggs and Ray Romano) Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *Brian Henson as Sal (voice) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes